Edinburgh, 1314
by Anime.art.sisters
Summary: The wars of Scottish independence are thriving and it seems to be that England will lose this war, and his older brother. Written for my history class, I hope this is as acurate as it can be.


In a tent on a windy field outside Edinburgh two men were staring each other down. One, a tall, red head with messy hair and deep green eyes dressed in the normal outfit of those in the Scottish army under Robert Bruce, the other, a short blonde with scruffy hair, big eyebrows and emerald green eyes dressed in a tattered English uniform. The shorter second man was tied up against a wooden pole in the middle of the tent and bleeding from above his eye. Both men looked worn and haggard from fighting so much.

"Dear wee brother, did you really think you would win this war against me? Both of our countries are not financially sound right now, but you are losing." The Scot said to the Englishman. The Englishman glared at him pulling back his lips to snarl at the taller man.

"I will not lose to you!" The Englishman yelled straining against the ropes. The Scottish man rolled his eyes at the younger of the two and looked at the flickering lamp in the corner.

"Aye, you will though lad. I will be independent from you, no matta what." The red head said. Both men thought about the last few years since the war had started in 1296 under William Wallace. Though William Wallace was now dead having been caught by the English and hung, drawn and quartered Robert the Bruce had picked up from where he had left off.

"No you will not. You will stay a part of Britain just as Wales is." The blonde spat not wanting to think about the way Robert the Bruce and his commanders took apart every castle they captured to keep the English from holding it. He knew their next target was Edinburgh and Roxburgh, but they would not succeed. Both were heavily fortified and very hard to break through.

"Sir? May I have a word with you?" A voice called from outside the dreary tent. The red head walked over to the flap and lifted it to reveal another man. This one wore the Scottish army clothing and had a dirk slung on his hip.

"Aye, what is it?" He questioned shielding the battered Englishman from the man's view.

"Roxburgh castle has been taken by Douglas." The man said. The red head nodded smirking at the news while the blonde's eyes went wide with disbelief and contempt.

"Thank you, did you tell the others?" The red head questioned. The other nodded and the Scot dismissed him and closed the flap to face the Englishman. Said Englishman seemed to be in shock as to what had happened.

"No, that's not possible. Roxburgh couldn't have been….. NO! I refuse to accept this!" The Englishman said trying to deny the truth of the situation. Soon Edinburgh would fall as well, dismantled by the Scottish. The blonde gritted his teeth in anger at the other and his country.

"What do you expect Arthur? Your petty king is worthless in this field and cannot look past his affections for another man let alone govern a country properly. Your economy is in shambles from this war and the wars with France. My economy is in shambles, but my people are fighting for their country, what are your people fighting for? Your past King Edwards goal of having Britain under his control. Well, that goal has failed now hasn't it? Ireland is rebelling against you under Robert's brother and yet here you are in Scotland fighting me for what? More land? Money?" The red head spat at the now identified man by the name of Arthur. Arthur glared at his brother, but had to give it to him. He was right, these wars were taxing both countries and the change in Kings from Edward I to Edward II had not helped the wars. English morale was low from having lost such positions as Roxburgh and their support from Comyn who had been put down by Robert the Bruce. Not to mention their new King.

"What do you know William? Your allies the French haven't so much as lifted a finger to help you in these years? What happened to that Auld Alliance of yours? Does it not extend to this like it is supposed to?" Arthur demanded of the now named William. William glared fiercely at the other for mentioning that alliance. It was true though, the French did not like the way the Scottish conducted battles as the Scottish preferred guerilla war fare to more open field war fare that the French and English preferred.

"Oh aye, they haven't helped us much here, but their wars with you has helped us in beating you. Are you too tired to fight on two fronts wee brother? Too afraid to lose to us?" William taunted loving to see the other grit his teeth to keep from retorting.

"I am not afraid of you! Not anymore!" Arthur exclaimed thrashing at the ropes. They didn't budge and neither did the pole. William simply watched with a neutral expression on his face. "At least my king hasn't been excommunicated from the church!" Arthur yelled suddenly. William snapped glaring down at the younger with such ferocity that Arthur froze and paled.

"At least my King is trying to help my country unlike yours. He cannot even look past his own gay lover to see what turmoil is going in the world with England and France and Scotland and Ireland." William said coldly glaring at the other. Arthur was still pale and frozen knowing better than to retort to that.

"Sir? We're getting ready to go now." A voice called from outside the tent. William grunted and grabbed his dirk and targe before throwing open the tent and stomping out. Arthur watched him go slumping weakly against the pole. The siege of Edinburgh had begun and Arthur could only hope his people would be safe from these savages. Hours passed before noise sprung up in the camp again. Those few injured who had been left here could be heard yelling happily at the sight of those who had fought coming back. Arthur stirred as the noise grew and he could hear boot steps approaching the camp and the tent he was in still. Why William had not let him go or tied him up somewhere else he would never know. Suddenly the flap of the tent opened and William stepped in. He looked relieved, but not happy or overly joyful. Arthur could only hope that had meant he had lost.

"I've won Arthur. We dismantle Edinburgh castle tomorrow." William sounded tired and worn out. His outfit was splattered in blood and Arthur could see some tears and slashes here and there in the other's uniform. His dirk was stained with blood as William put it back in its sheath and hung it from another pole.

"H-How many people did you kill William?" Arthur whispered suddenly concerned not only for his people but for his brother. William sighed and sat down on his cot.

"It was close quarters wee brother, bloodshed was expected from this." William said running a hand through his red hair that looked to be the same color as the blood that stained his dirk and uniform. "Thomas Randolph handled this pretty well for a noble and I'm grateful he kept us silent when that guard threw a rock down to see if someone was there." William rambled staring off into space as if relieving the moment.

"That doesn't answer my question William, how many people died?" Arthur demanded though not raising his voice in fear of his brother's anger. William didn't respond and Arthur in all honestly did not expect him to respond. This war was taking a toll on both of them, even after so many years of it.

"We're giving you back to England tomorrow." William said suddenly. Arthur jumped looking up at his brother who was looking away from him. "I plan to meet Seamus at what used to be the border tomorrow to give you back him."

"But you're getting something in return right?" Arthur questioned. William just chuckled darkly and didn't respond to the question.

"Say your prayers tonight wee brother and hope you don't get caught again. Next time I may not be able to get to you in time." William said suddenly. Arthur gulped remembering the Scottish men who had captured him. They had nearly killed him before William got to him. Their hate for the English was strong for people who were afraid to act for a small while after William Wallace's death. Arthur nodded as sun light streaked through the tent. William lay down on the cot as Arthur murmured prayers under his breath, not only himself but for his brother as well.

Years have passed and it was the end of the Scottish wars. Independence had been achieved by the Scottish even with David II nearly messing it up. The Hundreds Years War was going strong now and taxing the country once again. Arthur walked along the road near the Scottish border keeping just far enough away to avoid suspicion, but close enough to see if he was there.

Arthur's clothes, even for a noble , were worn out. With most of the money going towards the Hundreds Years war it was hard to find good tailors that wouldn't charge an outlandish fee. Arthur's eyes were sunken and he was tired, oh so very tired from the fighting in both the government between the King and his nobles and in fighting France. It was draining the energy out of his to deal with it all.

"Well, look what the cat dragged in!" A voice called from further down the road. Arthur looked up to see just the man he was looking for. William stood further down the road on the Scottish side as if waiting for him. William looked just as bad off as Arthur, but his eyes twinkled with mirth and happiness. His clothes were ragged and patches in some places, but he looked fine in them.

"Well lad? What are you doing so far from London?" William questioned walking across the border and over to the younger sibling. Arthur let out a deep sigh and looked up at his older brother. He missed the times when they lived together when they were younger and when they could talk to each other without having to worry about a war. Arthur wanted his brother back but knew he'd have to drag him back kicking, screaming and fighting the entire way there. He also knew William wouldn't give up in getting away from him.

"No reason simply needed to clear my head." Arthur said running a hand through his messy blonde locks. William hummed not believing the other for a second.

"So you managed to walk all the way here from London then laddie? I don't believe you for one second. You want something now don't you?" William questioned crossing his arms over his chest. Wind whipped past them stirring the air and their hair around them.

"I just….. it's weird that I would miss you when you've been gone for so long in my life. It's been years since we've been in the same house let alone in the same country." Arthur said not willing to admit just what he felt. William smiled darkly and ruffled the others hair.

"Aye, I know that lad, but my country is independent now and I'm free. You'll have to live like this for the rest of your life if I can help it. Now go home, you look dead on your feet." William paused and looked over his shoulder. "And try not to come to the border anymore lad, my people still hate the English with a burning passion. I'd hate to see you hurt." Arthur nodded agreeing to his older brother's whims.

"Can I at least come to see you sometime?" Arthur questioned looking up at the other. William looked down at the blonde feeling sorry for the boy. He looked so dead, so hollow right now.

"Aye lad, I'll send you a letter later on where to meet, but only every few months or so. Who knows? Maybe this war you're fighting with France will end soon and we'll meet on better terms. Until then lad hurry back to London and the safety of your home. Out here is not somewhere you want to be alone." William said ruffling the blonde's hair again before turning around to walk back down the road. Arthur watched the other go knowing that nothing would ever be the same again between William and himself, or the two countries they fight for and believe in.

**Author's Note:**

This is based on the wars for Scottish independence in the early 14th century. I hope it didn't confuse anyone. Basically after William Wallace was killed by the English (he started the war in 1296) Robert the Bruce restarted them after several years of gaining Scotland through civil war before fighting against the English. They won under his reign and stayed independent until the Union of England and Scotland in the 18th century I think, someone check me on that one. But this is basically set in a field outside Edinburgh and then near the English/Scottish border after the wars are over in 1357. I hope you enjoyed this.


End file.
